


dancing around the point of it

by braigwen_s



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dancing, Found Family Subtext, Gen, Leadership
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28496982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braigwen_s/pseuds/braigwen_s
Summary: “One of my favorite things that would happen from time to time on set would be when Carrie would sing old songs. Whenever that would happen I would offer her my hand and we would waltz around the set – on a starship, in a Rebel base, on an alien planet, and she would sing and we would dance. So surreal and beautiful to think about now. For all of her delicious, wicked humor and fiery energy she also had such sweet grace. I miss her dearly.” --Oscar Isaac
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Leia Organa
Comments: 17
Kudos: 58





	dancing around the point of it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosesmallow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesmallow/gifts).



The General was humming an old song to herself, a Rebel one, from decades and aeons ago, when evil was the Empire and Alderaan had existed. Poe wasn’t sure how he remembered it; his mother might have sung it, once. Poe wasn’t sure what made him do it, either, but he stretched out one hand to her. “Dance with me, General?” he asked, expecting to dismiss him, maybe to swear at him good-naturedly. But she looked up, raising her brows, and then took his proffered hand and stood.

Her hand was tough and calloused, as he well knew from slaps on the shoulder and from the ease with which she held blasters. It wasn’t as warm as his, which wasn’t what he’d been expecting, if he lied and said he’d been expecting for her to take his hand at all. She kept humming, and they moved into a waltz. She led; he followed. She twirled him, once, and he laughed as he ducked low to just skate underneath the General’s arm.

Then somehow, without him noticing until it was too late, she was laughing as well, and suddenly he was leading. Lost, he kept carrying through with the motions, but started to stuff up the footwork. She trod on him, and laughed again. “You’re still trying to follow me,” she said. “You’ve gotta learn how to lead, Poe.”

He kept smiling, because he didn’t want to ruin the nice moment. “I’ve got a squadron for that,” he said, and twirled her in something between defiance and frightened pique. “And you’re my General.”

She stopped humming, and slowed the dance; they were holding each others’ arms, now, not just hands. In the dim lights of the empty briefing room, Poe couldn’t tell if they were standing with their own strength or leaning against each other. She was breathing a little heavily. “So I am,” she said, and let go of one arm to pat his cheek.

After a moment, he ducked forwards, leaning over, and pressed a kiss against her cheek. He had learnt the song from his mother, he was sure now.

The General squeezed his hand.


End file.
